Falling in Love with a Vampire
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Kanata and her sister Yui travel to a mansion where everything in their boring life in the church changes. For Yui and Kanata falling in love with 6 vampires isnt the easiest thing to do.
1. Kanata Komori

Kanata Komori

Age:14

Race: human

Ethnicity: American/ Latin

Gender: female

Height: 4"11 (149 cm)

Weight: 60 Ib

Blood type: AB

Eye color: purple

Hair color: purple

Occupation: 2nd year in high school

Relatives: no blood relatives, seiji Komori, Yui Komori

Appearance: Kanata has purple hair and purple eyes, wears dark colors, purple, red, black, night blue, those kinds, hates to wear dresses, skirts or anything like that, she cross dresses, (top picture) her hair is longer but she puts Bobbie pins in them. Unlike her sister she isn't flat, (D CUP), she carries a rabbit (black) everywhere

Personality: childish, sadistic, masochistic, weird, mean, bipolar, strange, scary, funny, energetic, cruel, otaku, mysterious, has no sense of fear, split personality

Likes: darkness, dark colors, manga, anime, vampires, fiction, fantasy, mystery, animals, cosplaying, cross dressing, thunder, rain, lightning, swimming, being lonely

Hates: her sister, annoying people, people who call her weird, bullies, happy go lucky people, arrogant people, being touched, talking, church

History: she was adopted at age 8. She hated Yui right from the start. She was bullied and abused as a child by everyone she meet. She almost got hit by a car but got out of the way in time. It ended up being Yui and her father. They then adopted her and took her in. She hated being at the church and never believed in God. So she became distant from people and never talked to people she didn't like. She has a split personality. Her eyes darken when she's upset or annoyed. But for a short time. Her hair does the same thing. After her 'father' left she didn't really care. She never told Yui that she was adopted. (Figured that out on her own) After that they were told to live with some people. She didn't really care as long as they weren't like Yui.

Attributes: flexible, fast, smart, strong,


	2. A new house and vampires

I yawned. It has been a couple of hours sense we left the church. I was happy to get out of the place but I hated cars and having to wait. I didn't have anyone to talk too besides Yui which by the way, she hated. So right now I was messing with the bus driver.

"Are we their YET?!" I wined. The bus driver sighed.

"Soon."

"How SOON?!"

"In a few minutes!"

"How long is a FEW?!" He was at his breaking point. I smirked. The car then stopped.

"We're here." He sighed. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my stuff. Not bothering to get Yui's.

"Kanata!" She called. I ignored her. I looked at the house- our should I say mansion. It was beautiful. MY kind of beautiful. It was big dark and creepy. Also ominous. I skipped to the door step and twirled around.

"~Rich people! Rich people!~" I sung. Then I was pulled back. I glared at Yui.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Just shut up and sit down."

"No! Your not the boss of me!" I argued. It went on for a few minutes but Yui soon gave up.

She knock on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. I more time. I door opened on its own. She stopped. I skipped in.

"Kanata!" I then ran off the explore.

It was for about 5 minutes when I heard Yui scream. I then Walked over. Slowly. I looked and saw Yui on a couch. She was glaring at me. She was underneath a boy with red hair and green eyes. She got up.

"~Ne, Ne, Yui who is this guy? Your boyfriend?~"

She then grabs me and flung me too the floor. I snapped.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Flat."

"Whore."

"Chibi."

"I'm still growing."

"Your still short."

"Ugly."

"Stick."

"Asshole."

"At least I'm not adopted!"

"Yes you are stupid bitch! Think about it you look noting like Seiji. You ugly as fuck. You couldn't get a man if it cost you your life because your so fucking flat."

"Shut up you stupid freak!" My eyes darkened.

"Go get killed by a vampire." The boy looked at me.

"Masochist."

"Prostitute"

"Sadist."

I smirked. "You mad?" Yui then picked me up by the collar and smacked me hard on the face. I hit the ground with a smack. I burst out laughing. Tears where coming from my eyes.

"See!"

"I'm only laughing cause your so weak." Then a voice interrupted our argument.

"Ayato, what's with all the commotion?" A boy with black hair curly hair and blood red eyes. He looked like a butler.

"Not you, Reiji." The boy wait Ayato said.

Reiji looked at all of us annoyingly. "This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room."

Yui ran by his side I just sat down. 'Stupid girl.'

"Please help me!" She screamed.

Reiji looked at her unemotionally. "And you are?o

"I'm Yui Komoi and 'it' is my 'brother' Kanata."

I moved over to her and stepped in front of her. "~I'm Kanata. Our 'father' we are supposed to live here~." I sung.

"I heard nothing of the sort." He looked at Ayato. "Ayato, explain this to me."

"How should I know?" He looked at me then my sister. "Pancake and bipolar kid explained it already."

"That's because you attacked me!" Yui screamed. "Why did you call me Pancake?"

"You flat Yui." I stated. She glared at me. "What it's pretty clear you are."

"At least I'm not bipolar."

"I know I am." I said conveniently.

"As you already explained. Your as flat as a pancake and your brother is bipolar."

Yui glared at him. I didn't really are. So out of boredom I played a prank on Ayato. I walked up to him slowly and jumped on his back. Hugging his neck.

"~buu how me." Pretended to fake cry. He glared at me and pulled me off.

"This is strange." Reiji started. "I wasn't informed of this." I started playing with my rabbit. So cute.

"You know, you act like my brother." I smiled at Ayato.

"I guess we would get along."

"Who are you people?" Yui asked. Reiji started moving and Ayato followed. I followed him.

"We shouldn't talk here. Come with me." Yui started walking. "See to their luggage." Then this old guy came and took our stuff, disappearing into the darkness. My eyes beamed.

"I think I'll like this place." Yui sighed.

"Meaning I'll hate it." I then skipped near Reiji and held his hand.

"~This'll be fun~" he looked at me weirdly but didn't say anything.

~time skip~

We then entered a room. Yui sat on a couch, Ayato on a chair near the couch and Reiji standing. I just sat on the floor. Ayato kept on staring at Yui then me then back at her. 'He must be annoyed.' We all then looked at Reiji as he spoke.

"Now, interest of formality, let us began by having you two tell us about yourself and how you both entered this house." He said coldly.

"Uh, right, we-" Yui stopped. A voice was laughing.

"What do we have here?" We all looked up. A boy who looked like the older and prevented version of Ayato walked in. His hair was red and longer, but he had the same green eyes.

'Twins?'

"Is it true? A cute little human girl and her little brother are here?" He smirked, he then disappeared. I had a feeling he was going to be near Yui and I looked at her. She looked a me confused the gasps. He appeared near Yui like I predicted.

" ~you smell nice and sweet. Does your brother too?"

"I'll taste." I felt something wet on my cheek. By reflects I moved my elbow to hit him but it was caught. I looked back. A boy who was older than me but maybe younger than Yui appeared. He has purple hair and purple eyes with circles around them. He was smiling.

"~You taste good. Teddy thinks so too~" he then showed me his bear. I was so cute! I tried to reach out to it. My eyes sparkled.

"So cute!" I then hugged it and took it away from him. He looked at me surprised. I looked at him and smiled.

"Here!" I gave him my rabbit. He smiled, I continued to hug his bear. I looked at Ayato.

"~Are you talking about him~?" I sung.

"Y-yes." He stuttered. Do I know why. Nope!

"Don't you think that kind of behavior is impolite to a girl and boy you just meet?" Reiji said annoyingly.

"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" Mr. Hat said.

Me and Kanato nodded. "Yes." They looked at me.

"What? Well it's true isn't it?" Hat guy bursted out laughing.

"I think I'm going to like this guy."

"Knock it off you guys!" Ayato screamed. "Yours Truly saw her first. Kanato you can have the bipolar kid." I pouted.

"How rude! Aya-to-kun!" I said his name slowly mocking him.

"Lame.. I'm so sick of calling yourself Yours Truly." Ayato then got up and looked around the room.

"Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!" He screamed.

A boy with whiteish pink hair came out with red eyes. I don't know about his age thought. He looked annoyed a hell and pissed off. I think he wants to hit someone.

"I thought it smelled like humans in here, so, it was you two." He glared at us. "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep."

I smirked. "By walking into a house that doors open and close without anyone being their."

Their was a bang and his fist hit the wall making cracks come out.

'Monstrous strength, inhuman beauty and them keep on says what we smell like and that we are humans... We are missing one more thing..." I thought to myself.

Reiji pushed up his glasses like this happens everyday. I bet it does. "Has anyone been told anything about these two who have come to live with us?" No answer,Yui looked at me. I ignored her,she then scowled at me and got up, walking towards Reiji.

"Excuse me! I think their was some kind of misunderstanding, so we'll be on our way!" She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I groaned. "~awwww do we have too leave! this place is so much more fun than that stupid church!" I wined. She ignored me.

"Just a moment!" Reiji said. It made Yui stop dead in her tracks. "I am attempting to verify the truth of this matter, wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" I nodded my head.

"Yes Yui very impolite don't you have any manners?!" I taunted. She gave me her signature glares.

"B-but-!" She started but another voice came to stop her.

"Ae you the two sisters he mentioned?" A lazy voice called. I stopped and glared at the voice, it came from a boy with curly blond hair. His eyes are closed so i can't tell the color. Their was headphones in his ear. He looks the laziest and the oldest.

"Shu do you know something?" Reiji asked.

"Maybe..."

"Don't maybe me. I would like an explanation." Kanato said in an I annoyed voice, I looked at him, he was still holding my rabbit. I moved near him and poked him. He looked at me and looked at his bear. I gave him his bear and he gave me my rabbit.

"'That guy' ... Contacted me the other day." I didn't know who that guy was. "We have guests arriving from the church, so treats them kindly." He yawned.

"What?!"

"Are you telling me that pancake and bipolar kid are the prospective brides?!" Ayato said.

I heard the word bride and I stared at him confused. "What?!" Yui and I said at the same time.

"Oh, is that all?"

"More like sacrifices than brides."

Shu opened his eyes. They were the only blue eyes. "Oh, right, he mentioned not to kill them."

"Really? That means we're going to have a very long relationship with them."

They all then stopped talking and looked at me up and down.

"Dammit." I whispered.

"YOUR A GIRL!" They screamed.

I sighed. 'Reiji where's the bathroom?" He pointed to the left. I walked out.

10 minutes later~

I looked into the mirror. A girl with light purple hair sticking up all over and purple eyes appeared. I got dressed into something different.

"How annoying." I walked back where the group was took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked near Kanato.

"Here happy now?"

They all looked at me bewildered.

"See this is hey it's so annoying to look like a girl." I sighed.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." He then started introducing all of the brothers. "This is the eldest son, Shu." He didn't say anything or look at us.

"I am the second son, Reiji." he stated. "the third, Ayato."

"you won't get away this time." he was talking to Yui.

"Kanato.."

he tiled his head and moved towards me. "please let me sample you sometime." He's my favorite.

"Laito." I think Laito, Ayato and Kanato are triplets.

Laito smiled and winked at us. "Pleased to meet you, Little Bitch, Bipolar child."

I laughed at Yui knew nickname.

"Shut up!"

"How about you 'little Bitch.'

"At least I'm not bipolar."

"So what?"

She didn't say anything after that.

"And, the last son Subaru." Even thought they don't look alike they are siblings.

Subaru scoffed. "This is a waste of time."

"This has to be a mistake, no one told us anything about brides." Yui said.

"I told you not to trust the Church or that old man." She gave me a look that meant shut up.

"Plus, your all weird..." None of them said anything. They just looked at her. Yui looked tensed. "I need to contact my father." Ayato pulled out Yui cellphone.

"Give it back!" She screamed.

He smiled. "Should I?"

Yui rushed over to him. She tried to grab it but Subaru grabbed the phone out of Ayato's hands.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed again.

He frowned. "I'm doing this." Then he crushed the phone with his bare hands.

'I swear if their not vampires, then these boys sure are strong!' I thought to myself

"How could you?!" Yui questioned.

He looked at her then walked away. "Get lost."

"Lucky I still have my cellphone."

She looked at me. Like i was her only hope.

"Give me your phone." She said firmly.

I desired to mimic Ayato. "Should I?"

Yui then tried to open her mouth but Laito cut her off.

"There, there now." Laito was behind Yui with his hand on her shoulder. The idiot didn't push it away. "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly cellphone. Right?"

I felt something again, wet on my cheek. "I've actually been feeling kind of pekkish." I looked,behind me and saw Kanato leaning over me. I ignored him. Then he put his arm around me. I shrugged.

"Tell me about it." It was Laito, of course. "You and your sister smell very delicious, Little Bitch."

Yui then pulled away, but being clumsy she fell. She scrapped her knee. Blood was falling done from it, I felt Kanato's grip tighten.

"Ow..." She whimpered but after that she gasped. She was looking at the boys. I looked at Kanato, his eyes were red and his fangs are coming out of his mouth. He was staring at Yui then at me.

"Take this!" Sh held out the necklace that was a shape of a cross. Shu started laughing.

"Idiot you really believed that would work?" I questioned her. Something Yui can be more of an idiot than I thought she was.

"Honestly." Reiji sat down in a chair and folded his arms. "Did you really believe that fairy tail written by mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This is just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious."

"Hey! I never believed that!" I defended myself. He looked at me.

"Your different." I smiled at him and looked at Yui, she looked flabbergasted. Her face then hardened and she made a run.

I didn't move. They all looked at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to run after your sister?" Laito asked.

"No? Why would,I?" I asked.

"Because... We're vampires aren't you afraid?" Kanata asked.

"It's useless to run when your faster than me."

They all looked at me surprised.

"What it's true? And, unlike my sister I guessed that you were vampires when I saw Ayato."

They all looked at me. I started getting irritated.

"Don't you have a girl to catch?" They all besides Reiji ran off.

"Follow me." I did as he said. We reached a door. He opened it. It was red and black, toys were all around it. I beamed at all the toys and the colors.

"This was Kanato's old room. I hope it suits to your liking."

I turned toward him. "I love it!" He gave me a small smile.

"All of the clothes you need are in the drawers."

"Alright!" Then he left and I turned over to sleep.


End file.
